random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Lost Episodes
Any episode of the Bunker that has been unmade for to long. If you make it, you can add it back to this page. Season 1 *Going to EVIL: A gang member dissapears overnight, and the rest believe that they were lured to Justin Bieber. *** *Missin' Chicken: When the bunker runs out of fried chicken, people start to go insane... *** *Torture: Justin Bieber finds the bunker. He stays outside the bunker and sings all of his songs five times until the gang comes out. *** *The 4th Wall: The gang becomes aware of the fourth wall and attempts to fix the wall before the show is destroyed. *** *Negativity: Phineas and Ferb find their molecular seperator in the Archieves, but it accidentally fires at everyone, seperating their personalities. *** Season 2 #I Want to See the War End: The users become homesick of their life before the war. *** #Without a Bunker: After an accident destroys the Bunker, the gang must try to repair it before Justin Bieber finds out. *** #Valentines Day Special: The Bunker celebrates Valentines Day but it goes horribly wrong after a teen nuke comes in. *** #Lucky Nickle - Kh2cool finds a lucky nickle and the Bunker will do anything for it so Kh2cool asks to do everything he wanted. *** #DJ Roomba: The "ghost" of DJ roomba 'haunts" the Bunker. *** #Movie Night: After the inhabitants fight their way to the only movie theater left in America, the users argue over what to see. *** #Trapped Inside: Someone (most likely the teens) has set landmines around the Bunker and leaves the gang isolated. *** #Los Bunkerles: Thanks to some colorful magic, the Bunker is transformed into a lively, bustling city full of cartoon characters, but the city is forced to keep down because of the Autotunerz. (To be made by CCs and Cream) *** #A Normal Day in the Bunker: It just happens that today is just a normal day for the Bunker and the Autotunerz. (To be made by CCs and Cream) *** #The Big Dream Escape!!: The Bunker is trapped in the Realm of Nightmares by the cursed Mare. (To be made by CCs and Cream) *** #It's Science: Tornadospeed joins the teens. *** #Winter Wrap Up: The ponies try to wrap up winter, only to fail. *** #The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Super Mario Galaxy: The Bunker gets a new copy of Super Mario Galaxy. But then one day, Tornadospeed begins writing down the solutions to difficult Galaxies. When the bunker gets frusterated, they all want to read the solutions... *** #Meap & Bleap: The episode about the twin brothers, Meap and Bleap *** #Teh Cores: The Personality Cores go on an ADVENTURE! *** #Cheese: The whole Bunker goes crazy for cheese. *** #The ePISOde that doesn't hAAAAve good gramMEr: nobudy uses grammar goodly *** #Twilight vs Twilight at Twilight: Twilight Sparkle and the users battle the twihards. *** #New Friend, More Space: Affenpinscher moves in and nearly fills the bunker with all his dogs. *** #Want You Gone: Tornadospeed goes paranoid and flees the bunker. *** Season 3 #The episode about Rawrlego, Affenpinscher, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and probably the episode with the longest title, wouldn't you agree?: The four in the title go to the store to buy dog food and oatmeal. then they sing a song about how good food is and pet Affenpinscher's dogs and realize the episode's description has bad grammar and then eat and then yea so umm and then cake. And then they try to be serious *** #Accents: The gang uses accents to annoy other surviovrs who aren't in the bunker. *** #The Fifth Wall: Derpy Hooves makes up "the 5th wall" *** #The Sword Part 1:the gang suit up for a sword in the bunker *** #The Sword Part 2:The Gang Finally founded the sword for the top of the bunker *** #Drop The Moon: Fredthefish drops the moon on the bunker, and the only one who can stop him is Yoshi. *** #NERP NERP: The users start maing random noises. *** #The Cakey Sequel: Tornadospeed and the gang crave cake again. #It's P&F: At2D Again: Phineas and Ferb discover that Perry is a sercet agent. Will Major Mongram discover that? Or will the gang cover it up? #The Moutain Adventure: The users go hiking. *** Season 4 #Granpuff : The Narrow Gauge engines join The Bunker. *** #Sleeping: The Bunker oversleeps for nothing. *** #Bulldog: Affenpinscher's bulldog gets loose. *** #You Can't Win That: The users make a fair for the fictional characters who disapprove. *** #Four Little Potatoes: Rawrlego finds 4 potatoes on the ground. *** #A Bad Day for Derpy: Derpy has a bad day *** #The Refreshment Lady: The users find a obviously fake refreshment stand when hiking, but Bill falls for it and the gang has to free him. *** #Trucks!: The teens learn to drive and smash into the bunker about 50 million times. (49,876,354 times exactly) *** #Home Last: everybody misses their old homes *** #Rock 'n' Roll: The teens tortue the bunker with music for pet rocks. *** #Special Chimney: The gang has to find a chimney *** #Steamroller: Jim finds a steamroller *** #Passengers and Polish Pie: Bertie the Bus has to deliver Polish Pie to the Bunker after the Mexican truck fails *** #Gallont Old Llama: Bill wins a medal for doing nothing *** #Trix Bunny to the Rescue: The trix bowl falls off a cliff *** #Thomas and Stepney: Thomas and Stepney talk about stuff. #Pony Stops Play: The Bunker puts on a play because they get bored. *** #Bowled Out: Rawrlego looses his Bowler hat *** #The Elephant: An elephant stops by to say hello. *** #The Toad that Stood By: The gang finds a toad frozen in time and nothing can unfreeze it. They stare at it until night. *** #Bull's Eyes: Rawrlego finds the eyes of a bull on the ground *** #The Special Letter: Somebody blackmails the Bunker. *** #Like a Boss: Out of pure boredom, Tornadospeed creates a boss that the bunker has to fight. *** #Paint Pots and Queens: The users ask Celestia why Equestria has no queen. *** #Fish: Somebody sends the Bunker an overload of fish *** #Special Attraction: Spike proposes to Rarity *** #Tom Tipper: Tom Tipper becomes the mailman *** Season 5 #Cranky Bugs: Bugs invade the bunker *** #Cute Pets:the gang found pets for the bunker *** Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:The Bunker